yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 132
An Intense Fight!! Machine Emperor Wisel is the 132nd episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack who has won against Lester, fights against Team New World's second wheeler, Primo. Primo summons Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity and attacks with it, while Jack, building on the momentum he's gathered, fights back with Red Nova Dragon, inflicting huge damage to Primo. What follows is a fierce fight against each other where neither one will give the other an inch. However, when Primo gets carried away and only thinks of beating Jack, Jakob warns him telepathically that they must fulfill their plan. In the end, when Primo's Life Points are reduced by a massive amount, he merely sets a card and ends his turn without a counter attack. Because of this, Yusei suddenly has a dark premonition of the future.]] Featured Duels Jack VS. Primo Primo's Turn *Normal Summons "Wise Core" in Defense Position. *activates "Speed Spell - Lightning Rod", destroying "Wise Core" and activating its effect to summon "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" (ATK: 2500), "Wisel Top" (ATK 500), "Wisel Attack" (ATK 1200), "Wisel Guard" (DEF 1200) and "Wisel Carrier" (ATK 800). *Activates "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect to absorb "Red Nova Dragon", but Jack activates "Red Nova Dragon's" effect, removing it from play and negating the attack. *Primo activates "Infinity Shot", inflicting 2000 damage to Jack (Jack: 4000 > 2000). *Sets 2 cards and ends his turn.and "Red Nova Dragon" returns to the field. Jack's Turn *"Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", but Primo activates the effect of "Wisel Guard", switching the attack target to it. *Activates "Burning Strike", giving "Red Nova Dragon" the Piercing Effect. To keep him from losing, Primo activates "Wise G3", sending "Wisel Guard" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Wisel Guard 3". *"Wisel Guard 3" is not destroyed because of its effect but "Red Nova Dragon" still inflicts battle damage (Primo: 4000 > 500). *"Infinite Spirit Machine" gains 35 more counters (Counters: 40 > 75). *Primo then activates "Echo Mirror", letting Primo draw a card and if its a monster, it inflicts 300 damage to Jack for each level. *Primo draws "Wisel Attack 3" and Jack takes 900 damage (Jack: 2000 > 1100). Jack sets a card and ends his turn. Primo's Turn *Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Jack's Turn *(Yusei tells Jack to destroy "Infinite Spirit Machine") *Jack sets a card and activates "Synchro Sonic" to destroy "Infinite Spirit Machine", but Primo activates "Infinity Guard Formation", negating the effect of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" to negate "Synchro Sonic". *"Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" destroying it (Primo: 500 > 0). *"Infinite Spirit Machine" gains 5 more counters (Counters: 75 > 80) and Primo activates the effect of "Infinite Prison", sending "Wisel Attack" to the Graveyard to set "Wise Core" as a Spell Card. Jack wins. Jack VS. Jakob Jakob's Turn *Normal Summons "Grand Core" in Defense Position *Activates Primo's "Bomb Blast", destroying "Grand Core" and inflicting 400 damage to Jack (Jack: 1100 > 700). *"Grand Core's" effect activates, summoning "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity", "Grannel Top (ATK 500)", "Grannel Attack" (ATK 1300), "Grannel Guard" (DEF 1000) and "Grannel Carrier" (ATK 700). *"Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity's" ATK is the same as Jakob's Life Points (ATK: 4000). *Activates "Speed Spell - Take Over", targeting "Infinite Spirit Machine" and gaining Life Points equal to the number of counters it has x 100 (Jakob: 4000 > 12000) ("Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity's" ATK: 4000 > 12000). *Sets 1 card and "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity" attacks "Red Nova Dragon". Jack activates its effect to remove it from play, but Jakob activates "Grannel Top's" effect, negating "Red Nova Dragon's" effect (Jack: 700 > 0). *As Red Nova Dragon is removed from the field "Burning Strike destroys itself. Jakob activates "Grannel Attack's" effect, having "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity" absorb the destroyed "Red Nova Dragon" ("Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity's" ATK: 12000 > 15500). Jakob wins. Mistakes * In the Japanese version, when Primo used the effect of Infinite Prison, Wisel Carrier was shown instead of Wise Core.